HTTYD: Community style!
by Dawnbreaker Dragon
Summary: ATTENTION! This story is the first of it's kind on HTTYD, A community fiction! In this story there will not only be 1 writer but many! Every chapter will be made by a different author and you can be one of them! Join in the epic making of this legendary story and help make this community even better! Rules and other stuff on the first chapter! -Dawnbreaker (Currently 13 writers)
1. Rules!

**Attention! By reading this post you MAY be starting an adventure you've never seen before of HTTYD FanFiction! You have been warned...**

**Dawnbreaker fic, community style!**

* * *

**By reading this far you've proved to be worthy to hear about my plan. Shall I continue?**

**Anyway, this idea for a story hit me a few weeks ago and ever since I've been planning it and how to execute it. This will be extremely hard to do as it has never, EVER been done before of Fanfiction, at least in HTTYD section that is. Anyways, this is the idea:**

**This story will contain multiple 500-2000 word chapters by VARIOUS authors all around the HTTYD community. Have the authors been decided yet? no, no they haven't. That's why I'm posting this chapter!**

**The basic idea for this story is that I Personally will write a short prologue for a story and no matter what kind of prologue that is, ALL of the next chapters will be written by DIFFERENT authors. **

**1) How is it going to work?**

**2) Will the story be just ridiculously random?**

_**Answers: 1) Easy 2) Most likely**_

**1) For every chapter, the author that will write it, will first read the previous chapters very carefully and consider in which direction he want to take the story. He/she can make the next chapter have drama, romance, deaths, happiness, comfort,( new characters),* anything! As long as it fits in with the chapters that were previously written. Of course I will check each chapter before it is published and added to this Community fic. **

_*** Yes, you can Add OC's in this story BUT you must remember they can really only be used in your own chapter because anyone else of the writers may not want or even know how to write about your OC's**_

**The sending of chapters will be done by DocX OR in some cases, even via a copy-paste from PM's that were sent to me.**

**Get it already? **

**2) RAndoMneSs? Yes, it is very likely that some parts of the story will be extremely random and not related by any way BUT as we're all authors on FF, I hope that everyone will do their best in making this a glorious story!**

* * *

**Practical stuff:**

**So basically if you want to participate in the making of this story and are willing to give it your shot, just send this post a review where you tell that you're eager to do it or just PM me. Once I've got the volunteers, I will randomly give them numbers on which chapter they will be making OR if someone has an idea PRECISELY for the next chapter, I will probably let them to do it.**

**Chapter length in approximately 500-2000 words BECAUSE this is a community fic and if the chapters would be longer, so would that author's influence on this story and they would get to take this story in their own direction too much. I want to avoid that. I don't want a single author come here and take this too much in a way they'd prefer. This way everyone will have the same amount of influence.**

**Other thing is that When I PM people to start writing the next chapter (which is when the last one has been published) The author should first ofc read the previous chapter and then start writing it BUT it has to be done withing 3-4 days as it is a community fic and the community must get to enjoy it.**

**Oh, and also one thing: When you're writing the chapter, you can ALWAYS ask me for help during the writing BUT I also recommend to stay in contact with the person that wrote the last chapter and ask them what that scene really meant of how it went etc.**

* * *

**Now you're probably wondering just WHY should you use your precious time to do such a small 500-2000 word chapters and participate? Well, I'm going to tell you.**

**First of all, everyone who participates will get a special shoutout by me and also I will Follow and favorite each and everyone that helps me with this. I will also probably try to read and review at least one of their stories.**

**Not only that but you also get free advertising for your OWN stories! (yes, you're free to make your own author's notes in the chapter you write)**

**Also, you'll be helping to make the HTTYD community the best and closest community on FF**

* * *

**So why not help? Short chapters, a lot of fun! **

**In the best case scenario we (yes, we, not just me) will get over 100 chapters with different authors and one EPIC story.**

**So please tell your friends about this and come give us a hand!**

**It doesn't matter whether you're new to the site or a highly-skilled and experienced author, just come have fun writing this!**

* * *

**Also, if this story gets some popularity, it would be SO awesome if someone put up a forum for it's writers here on FF**

**I've already got a few people agree to my idea, you can be the next!**

**Sincerely:**

**-Dawnbreaker**

**P.S. Almost forgot to mention. Because I have to write the prologue, could you all please suggest GENRES for this story and also the MAIN CHARACTERS. Just put them in the review/PM. Something you'd like this story to be (genre-wise as otherwise no-one knows what this will become)**

**=D**


	2. Prologue: Dawnbreaker Dragon

**The shadow is rising from the east... Oh wait, not this one :P**

* * *

**So, here it is, the prologue for the most epic story on all of HTTYD Fanfiction!**

**I decided to make it EXTREMELY neutral so that whoever will be the first one to write (in fact, I know who it is already) will have total freedom over it. I might add some things to guide the story but nothing major like the main evil or such. (Not that it isn't tempting, would be cool to see how you'd write about it)**

**And about the genre of this story: A few people who suggested me genres both suggested adventure, which is decent I think. My personal favorites are Drama, Romance, mystery and adventure so let's get it on!**

**Anyways, are you ready? Let's go! -Read on!**

* * *

The stars

Each time I look at them, I get an idea. The idea is not usually anything special, just something to keep me entertained for a while. Though that doesn't change the fact that I always feel calm when watching them.

Maybe that's because they remind me of the many night flights with Toothless. All those times we have glided over the surface of the ocean that so beautifully reflects those little lights, the vast ocean that never really calms, and the stars that can never be reached except in our dreams. They both make you feel so small in front of the universe, in front of the gods that created all this.

If a god really is a being that could create such magnificence, no mortal soul could ever reach them. Not in this life nor the others. We are puny compared to the ruling forces of these lands, no doubt about it.

But yet the beings that hold so much power have created us, the humans, and created a place for us to live in. A beautiful and peaceful place with so many different things to see and experience. If you're and adventurer soul, you will have no problem finding a journey that will take you to the far edges of this world and beyond. This is the kind of world that will astonish you every day until you die. This is the world we live in.

I never thought of these things before. That all started when I met Toothless, my dragon. I am yet to know his origin or his possible true birth-name if dragons have one but one thing's for sure; meeting him was the greatest thing that has happened in my life. Every day after that event I've felt more confident in myself. Every day since that I've felt at peace, like I've finally found a purpose for my previously miserable life. Toothless gave me that purpose.

I could feel his heavy and relaxed breathing under me as I stared in the sky. I know he was awake, he always was when we were out like this. He was just feeling what I was, at peace.

These night flights have changed me. They have changed me to be more like a Night Fury, they make me feel like I belong in the night, they make me feel more like my best friend. That same change has happened to him as well, except it was the opposite. Every day I could find signs of his behavior that more and more resembled the ones that humans have. We influence each other in a way that is good for us both.

An influence so powerful it might as well change us forever but neither of us didn't mind. We were together, that's all that matters.

The ocean lulled at the bottom of the cliff we were sitting on. This is a place only me and Toothless know about. It's a prefect place for thinking. No distractions, no noises of the village. Not even the sound of waves reached this high up. It was just the two of us in this world, a place and a moment I could spend a lifetime in without ever feeling bored.

I looked at Toothless who instinctively opened his other eye and looked at me. I let a small smile creep on my face before facing back up in the stars and the crescent moon.

That moon had been slightly bothering me this whole night, regularly sending chills through my back. Overall I was in peace, but this moon was something that made me ponder. A Crescent moon should never be as bright as the full moon. Then how come this moon shone brighter than the brightest star, even brighter than the light of the Flightmare.

"Come on bud, let's go back home. That moon is bothering me" I quickly whispered to my trusted companion, who immediately understood how I felt.

I climbed on his back and strapped myself to his saddle with a short metal wire and attached my metal prosthetic leg to it's own place in the gadget that controlled the flight of the dragon.

I turned to face the peculiar moon once more before jumping in the air with Toothless.

I have a feeling something is about to change.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, all mysterious and stuff. Don't worry about the moon when writing, it doesn't need to be mentioned again if you don't feel like it. "Something is about to change" is a good way to start ANY adventure/story/whatever so please hold on :)**

**Ok, Now that I'm moving this story to you guys, I'd like to emphasize on one of the things I wrote in the rules section: Cooperate with other writers of this story! Especially the one who wrote the latest chapter and ofc me. That way we'll get this story progress a little smoother if possible.**

**Second: There are no specific main characters or genres in this fiction so you'll be free to use all of them BUT they have to fit in the story. Even though I suppose this will be a little more random than regular fics, let's still give it our best shot!**

**And oh, Any authors who have agreed to write a chapter or WANT to write a chapter, add me on your DocX contacts. Also if you're one of those who has not yet told me that they want to write, it's not too late, there's still PLENTY of room!**

**Lastly, as it is a community fic, I would deeply appreciate if you spread the word about it and we'd get even more writers to it! Thanks!**

**-Dawnbreaker**


	3. Chapter 1: TheGallopingCupcake

**Yo dudes!**

**TheGallopingCupcake here.**

**So yeah, I'll be writing the first chapter of 'HTTYD: Community Style!' XD**

**Thanks sooooo much to Dawnbreaker Dragon for allowing me to write this (and also thanks for coming up with this awesome idea), it was really nice of you :D**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**ENJOY**

* * *

The sun.

I've never really liked the sun that much. It's not that I hated it or anything, it just wasn't as peaceful and comforting as the moon. The moon was pale and soft against my scales, while the sun was bright and hard; especially on those days when all of us would be feeling like all of our scales would melt off at any second, and that was saying something, believe me, since me and all of my kin are cold-blooded, we aren't affected by the warmth as much as humans.

Once two of Hiccups friends (you can probably guess which ones) stupidly decided to stay out in the sun during one of those blazing hot days that I absolutely hate, and when they finally chose to come back indoors, their skin looked raw. It was actually quite amusing to us dragons as we watched them try to move their limbs without feeling that Red Death awful stinging pain prickle through their skin. I've never actually had the displeasure of dealing with the awful sensation that humans call 'sunburn', but I'm sure that the majority of my kin (including me), have been burned by another dragon's flame (though that's very unlikely to happen, since fire doesn't affect those of us who breathe it that much).

Of course, certain species of us would find it completely impossible to burn something. Like the Thunderdrum for example, but I have had certain encounters with them that may have caused a few injuries that felt like stabs from a hot metal rod. Those weren't exactly my fondest of memories, as you might imagine.

So I hope you understand the rather annoyed feeling I got, as I lay soundlessly on my stone slab, when bright yellow sun rays blasted through Hiccup's bedroom window, lighting up the entire room, and landing directly on, yes, that's right, me.

I grumpily opened my eyes, blinking a few times to get used to the sudden wave of light. I tiredly lifted my head up, not bothering much with my earflaps, and glared as menacingly as I could at the sun rays as they slowly moved closer to the other side of the room. Though I probably didn't look at all impressive as I was still trying to wake up the rest of my brain.

'Go away and give me back my beauty sleep,' I growled, sitting up and shooting another piercing stare at the light, daring it to get closer.

And, of course, it did move closer, much to my dismay.

'Evil sunlight.'

Though I completely forgot about the fact that it was the morning when I heard Hiccup's bed creak ever so slightly as he sat up, stretched his arms out (which I always found quite odd, since us dragons stretch differently), and yawned what I hoped was a 'morning', since his yawn seemed louder than his actual speech.

My earflaps instantly sprung forward, I wagged my tail slightly and leaped to the edge of his bed, balancing my four legs on the beds footboard. I pushed my entire face into his and stared into his forest green eyes excitedly. The second Hiccup's laughter burst out of his mouth, I jumped off of the footboard and ran to the side of the bed. I then grabbed the end of Hiccup's furry blanket with my teeth and tugged, making it fall onto the ground.

Hiccup laughed even harder, all signs of tiredness gone from his features. With a smile still stuck to his face, he swung his legs over onto the ground, making sure to be careful with his metal prosthetic, and slowly stood up.

I stepped backwards to give him some room, eyeing his metal leg carefully, just incase it buckled and he lost his balance. Hiccup had gotten used to the metal leg, though I always made sure to be around whenever he got up in the mornings, since it was when he was getting out of bed that he was most likely to fall over. It would've been funny under different circumstances, sure, but thankfully the last time he tripped over because of the metal leg was a while ago.

Hiccup stretched one more time, while I waited patiently for him to say the magic words.

Hiccup gasped as a sudden realisation hit him, and I sat up a bit straighter, a bit surprised. He looked at me with a big grin on his face. "Trader Johann will be here today!" he gasped excitedly.

I blinked. Those weren't the magic words.

Why couldn't he have said, 'Let's go for a ride, bud!' like he usually did?

But for Hiccup's sake, I tried to look interested, but all the while I was thinking: 'Oh no. Not him again!'

It wasn't that I didn't trust Trader Johanne, it was just the fact that the stories that he told were enough to make even the most easily impressed creature fall asleep and most likely die of boredom, it nearly happened to the boy 'Snotlout's' Monstrous Nightmare, Hookfang, once.

But thankfully Astrid's Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, freaked out when the twins were arguing over a quite dazzling looking sword and accidentally (at least I hope it was accidental, anyway) threw it in her direction. Stormfly had shot a bunch of spikes from her tail in surprise, and one landed right in front of Hookfang, which was enough to wake him up just in time before something bad happened.

So we flew down to the docks, me trying to take in the bliss of flying through the cool morning breeze as much as I could before we landed.

"Ah, Hiccup. You're the first to arrive today," Johann greeted as he lay down an exquisitely crafted crossbow against a large barrel.

"Really? I am?" Hiccup replied with surprise as he took his feet out of my saddle's stirrups and jumped off of my back, stepping onto Johann's boat and looking at the new items curiously.

"Ay, I don't even think anyone else is awake yet."

"Hmm…" Hiccup hummed, picking up a giant leather book off of the ground. It was covered in dust, and even from a few meters away I could smell its old, yellow pages, as well as what I think was the faint odour of Loki Tree.

'That's odd,' I purred quietly. 'The only place Loki Trees grow from is Outcast Island.'

I studied it carefully, it didn't seem to be dangerous, but I couldn't shake off the weird feeling that if it was in the wrong hands, it could do something really bad.

"Hey, Johann. What's this?" Hiccup asked, he hadn't even opened the book yet, and already his curiosity had sparked. It was a good thing he was asking about it, because if he hadn't, I would have snatched the book from his fingers and shoved it into Johann's face until he said something anyway.

Johann walked up to Hiccup and studied the book for a second. "Ah yes, that's a book on Astronomy."

Hiccup widened his his eyes and stared down at the book's cover. "Astronomy?" he murmured, clutching the book tightly.

Trader Johann stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Ay, It talks all about planets, stars, moons and whatnot. I got it off of this old lady a few islands away from here, I have a feeling she was blind, poor soul."

But Hiccup wasn't really listening, he already knew all about 'Astronomy' (which, I might add, is a very peculiar name, and I really want to know who came up with it), and I've been around him long enough to listen to him tell me about it. To be honest I didn't really understand much of it anyway, but it was clear that Hiccup was quite passionate about it, so I became interested whenever Hiccup was talking about the stars and all the other things to do with 'Astronomy'.

"Maybe this will tell me more about the moon from last night," Hiccup whispered with awe, any normal human wouldn't have been able to hear him properly, but us dragons have very good listening skills, so I knew exactly what he had said.

Hiccup slipped the book under his arm and grabbed the nearest thing next to him, which actually turned out to be the crossbow that I had been talking about earlier, and through it into Trader Johann's arms, causing him to stop rambling mid sentence. I marvelled at the intelligence of the boy, making it look like he was actually trading something for the book.

Before Johann could even comprehend what had happened, Hiccup had jumped back onto my saddle, the book in his arms, and we had taken off, flying high over the hills until we spotted Hiccup's house.

I dived down and landed neatly on the ground just below the doorstep. But Hiccup had jumped off of my back before my feet had even touched the ground, and was already running up towards the door.

"Come on Toothless! Maybe this book will tell us about why the moon looked weird last night!" He shouted over his shoulder, now inside and running up the stairs to his bedroom.

I followed him excitedly, my ears perked forward and my pupils large and curious. But after a while I stopped, realising the fact that we most likely weren't going to be going out for a nice long ride any time soon.

'Wonderful,' I moaned sarcastically, following Hiccup up the stairs, but now with much less spring in my step.

* * *

**Phew, that took a while…..**

**I hope you guys like it! I really hope it's a good starting point for the person who will write the next chapter. Can't wait to read what the rest of you come up with, by the way.**

**This is gonna be EPIC!**

**Oh, and to Dawnbreaker Dragon: You are AWESOME, and you deserve infinite free cupcakes, on the house! :D**

**Can't wait to see where this story goes!**

**BYE GUYS!**

**~TheGallopingCupcake**

* * *

_**-Dawnbreaker: And thank you TheGallopingCupcake for this marvelous start! I couldn't have wished for a better beginning for this epic story, I'm so happy I let you write it :D And oh, Thanks a THOUSAND for the free cupcakes!**_

_**So everyone, what are you waiting for?! Go drop in your review! As you can see, this time the reviews don't only go to a single author! Every review posted on this story is a review for all of those who are writing it! Everything shared, it IS a Community Fic after all!**_


	4. Chapter 2: Johnny's Cowgirl

**HTTYD Com Fic Chapt 2**

**Author's notes: Howdy, I'm Johnny's Cowgirl and I'm doing Chapter 2 of this story…and this is a bit short of a chapter but.. I managed.. (Especially for someone who just got out of a writing dry spell) And I'm sorry this took a bit longer to get out to those authors who are next…after being in the virtual writing desert for months on end, and missing writing a lot- when you get a few scenes, even if they're small and seem less inspired than usual, it's better than nothing.**

* * *

_Toothless_

I sat on my stone slab, bored. As much as I didn't care for the sun, it was a great day outside for flying, but Hiccup was soo absorbed in his new astronomy book, he never stopped to notice it was almost lunch time.

I nudged at him a little, I just wanted to fly with him around Berk, maybe even have a little adventure.

Something seemed to catch his attention, "Toothless,"

Why did he NOT want to fly anywhere today? The new book was so interesting that he never put it down. Whatever was inside it must've really been good, for him anyway.

I paced around his room, he was soo hooked on the book, that even when I 'flew" onto one of the beams, he didn't seem to notice, which was very unusual for Hiccup.

Stoick walked in after a morning of chiefing- with some fish for me. I guess in my boredom, I had forgotten how nice Stoick was to us dragons now.

"Hiccup," he called, as I dived into my lunch of raw salmon and Icelandic cod.

"Yeah Dad."

"I brought ye some food."Stoick brought in some fish.

"Yeah.." He went back to reading his book, carefully balancing between eating and reading.

"What are ye reading?"

"Astronomy, Trader Johann had it this morning."

"Ah, the stars," he paused, "So what brought this on?"

"Me and Toothless were flying last night and the moon just seemed, strange."

"Yeah, and?"

"It was just so ominously bright, like… as if it could've almost been daylight,"

_That afternoon, he ended up falling asleep at his desk- book wide open._

* * *

It was already evening by the time Hiccup wanted to get out.

"Come on Bud," he said. I was way too eager to fly and couldn't wait 'til he got on my back.

"So, where have you been all day?" Astrid asked him, as she and Stormfly caught up to us.

"Readin', "

"Readin' about what?"

"Oh, just the moon, and the stars."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, last night, the moon looked real creepy and really bright"

"Yeah?" She looked at Hiccup "So, what about the moon?"

* * *

**So that's it folks, sorry it took so long… and sorry if any characters seem a bit…Out of Character a bit, I'm really new to writing in Berk..**

**I'd also really like to thank Dawnbreaker Dragon for the help in getting this chapter done.**

* * *

_**Dawnbreaker notes: Ahh, I think you just gave the next writer some power over this story, what kind of mysteries did the book hold?**_

_**I've created a completely new Facebbok account for my FanFiction, "Dawnbreaker drake" if you want to check it out, feel free to do so. And if you want to add me as a friend, you can do it on a secondary account as well if you feel like it (or primary, it's not like I'm going to stalk you guys or anything, pls, I'm in Finland! It's not like I could get anywhere anyways!)**_

_**And we are still recruiting new writers! If you ever get a sudden burst of inspiration or such, pls inform me and I'll get you a chapter! And speaking of which, I've randomly picked writers for chapters 4, 5 and 6, here they are!:**_

_**4) Scorpion6955!  
5) Ember Neutron!  
6) nny94!**_

_**Authors I did not include in the random picking are KratzyCat6167 because she promised to tell me when she wanted a chap and awesomebri66 because I know she wants a later chapter than this :) You can complain to me if you wished for another chap guys :)**_

_**And to tell you all, I now have 11 writers on this fic altogether! Wow! But I still do need some more... Are you the one I'm looking for?**_

_**Anyways, last but not least, REVIEW guys! You can send in your ideas for the story, tell how it's going so far or anything you feel like writing!**_

_**-Dawnbreaker**_


	5. Chapter 3: Livvixul

_**Dawnbreaker Notes: So apparently Livvixul is not that big of a fan of long author's notes so I guess I can post mine here :)... or not, I have nothing to say here really, just read on! I think this is the chapter that REALLY puts things into motion!**_

_**So, this time it's 3rd person POV! **_

* * *

Hiccup shrugged, looking away. He could feel Astrid's gaze burning into his neck and groaned mentally. "I-I dunno. It just… it was really bright. The book said -"

"It was bright," Astrid said. "Well, Hiccup, the moon's always bright." He could vaguely hear the teasing tone in her voice and traced circles on the side of Toothless's neck.

"Yeah, but it was even _brighter _and it just felt weird," Hiccup said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just- I don't know. It feels _wrong."_

Astrid hummed, and they flew side by side in silence, for a bit, and Hiccup turned his attention to the sky. Evening had turned into night, the sky had turned dark. The stars were so bright; Hiccup could see everything cast in a silver light.

"So, what did the book say?" Astrid said, turning to look at him. Hiccup bit the inside of his lip, deciding how to answer.

"It didn't give me a very good description," he said. "But there was one bit…"

Astrid caught his gaze carefully. "Is it dangerous?" Hiccup bumped in his saddle a few times, wondering.

"It didn't really say," he said. "But… the level of brightness it was at – it's only happened twice before. And when it does, something is going to happen. It's a warning." His irritation grew as Astrid pressed him, asking what was going to happen. He stared at the back of Toothless's head. "I don't know. Something_big. _It's like a warning of Odin."

Toothless jerked suddenly, giving a weird whimper. Hiccup turned to him. "What's wrong?" Toothless's wings folded in, and he dove down, towards the sea. "Toothless? Toothless!" His dragon screeched, and Hiccup just had time to look up at the sky before they hit the water.

The moon was back.

And it was big.

* * *

Astrid scoured the waters, calling for Hiccup and Toothless. Stormfly tried to follow their scent, but they found nothing, reaching just a vast expanse of water in every direction they turned. Berk was west, Astrid knew. She could vaguely see it jutting out against the skyline.

"Hiccup!" she shouted, one last time. "Hiccup!" her voice cracked, hoarse from the force she used it at. Astrid ran her hands through her hair. "Hiccup, where are you?" she whispered.

Something burst out of the waters. The screech of a Night Fury filled her ears, and she laughed with delight. They were okay!

Toothless hovered in front of her as Hiccup ruffled his hair out. The dragon's eyes were wild and Astrid quickly twigged on there was something amiss. "What? What's happened?"

Hiccup stared at her, his chest heaving. He took so long to answer Astrid began to wonder if he would. "I- lets go back to Berk." Without another word the rider and dragon were soaring away, to the island, faster than she could catch up with.

* * *

Hiccup ran his hand over his forehead, pacing backwards and forwards. After finally managing to run away form the persistent Astrid by a small kiss and an escape to his house, he let the past few minutes sink in.

_All Hiccup could feel was water. They barreled through it, Toothless flapping his wings as they got deeper and deeper. Hiccup felt his ears pop and knew they were deep. _I'm going to die, _was his only thought. He couldn't withstand as much pressure from the sea as Toothless could, and he couldn't hold his breath as long._

_A light flickered in front of him, and suddenly Hiccup was in a white room. White. A square room, the walls slowly closing in on him. He still couldn't breath, and choked as he tried to. Vaguely he could hear Toothless screaming and he yelled, pounding on the walls, but nothing happened._

_An old man appeared in his line of vision. "Hiccup the Dragon Conqueror," he said, and fell to his knees, head respectfully bent, his long white hair covering his face. "I am here to warn you."_

_Hiccup tried to say something but choked again, black spots appearing around his vision. The man clicked his fingers and Toothless appeared, and suddenly he could breath._

_Toothless was chained up, head bent, blood leaking from him. Hiccup screamed, tried to run to him, but he couldn't move._

"_I am here to warn you," the man hissed again. "You are about to loose what is most precious to you. You will have an empty life, a meaningless death. The world as we know it will fall; we will all perish, and it is thanks to the Gods."_

_Hiccup stared at Toothless, barely hearing him. Toothless remained comatose, and the man hissed, alarmingly like a snake._

"_The moon? Last night, you saw it. A warning," the man snarled, his face twisted, gruesomely. "If you do not save us, we will die! The Gods will fail to protect us! The world as we know it, a battleground! We are playthings! Sheep lined up about to be killed!"_

_Hiccup turned to look at him. "What?" _ToothlessI'llgetusoutofhereIpromise, _he thought quickly and repetitively._

"_We will all die!" he howled, falling to the ground. "The Gods! The moon! The power held over us! You do not understand!"_

"_No, I don't," Hiccup agreed, edging to his knife. Suddenly the man was right in front of him._

"_Death!" he howled, making Hiccup wince. "The moon will control us all, with its' glare. No! Its' glare! It cannot be! Save us, O Dragon Conqueror! Save us!"_

_Then he was back in the ocean, and Toothless was straining for the surface, and he gasped sweet air into his lungs as they rocketed into the sky._

Hiccup felt Toothless nudge him as he came back to the present. He rubbed his head and, suddenly overcome with emotion, hugged him tightly. "I don't understand, bud," he whispered, voice trembling with emotion. "I should never have looked in that book. The moon- me, the Gods, that _crazy old man!"_Unintentionally he had started shouting. Toothless cooed and he calmed.

Hiccup yawned, pulling away and staring at his bed, which suddenly looked uncomfortable. Again, the sight of Toothless beaten and half-dead flashed in his mind's eye. "Hey, bud?" he said as Toothless lay down on his rock. "Mind if I sleep with you?"

Toothless purred, opening his wings and legs. Hiccup untied his prosthetic, crawling into his hold and lying down, feeling Toothless pull him against his chest, drawing a rasping tongue over his hair.

Hiccup groaned half-heartedly, reaching up to swat him. Toothless gave a dragonic chuckle and lay still. Hiccup pressed his ear to Toothless's chest, hearing the comforting **THUMPTHUMPTHUMP**.

"I'm here, bud," he whispered, trying to forget what the old man said.

'_You are about to loose what is most precious to you.'_

"He was _wrong," _Hiccup snarled, burying his face in Toothless's scales. "You're the one thing I can't live without. I'm always gonna be here. I'm _always _going to be here, with you. Nothing can stop that."

If only he knew how wrong he was.

* * *

**Oh gosh, I'm so sorry, that took **_**ages. **_**I went through a rough time, but I've got my chapter up, and I think it's okay. Thanks to Dawnbreaker Dragon for being so epic and letting me write a chapter!**

**Liv x**

* * *

_**Dawnbreaker notes: Ahh, I suppose this is a starting act of something epic! Who is this old man? Why did he come to Hiccup of all people? And are the gods really responsible for this "destruction" that's ahead? All of these questions and more are something you'd usually ask me but this time it's the other way. I'm asking you, what is it going to be? :D**_

_**And oh, I still feel like I need more writers for this story, more writers, more styles, longer story! So if you ever get a chance, put up a word about this story forward!**_

_**Also, don't forget to send feedback to those AWESOME writers who have already written their chapters! REVIEW!**_

_**-Dawnbreaker**_

_**Oh, I also got a new poll on my profile. I need your help on whether I start a new long story (personal), continue 'Nightmares and Dragons' or make a quick little one-shot :) Whichever you choose, feel free to send me ideas of genres and all that stuff.**_

_**The profile also has a list of the writers of this story! If you want to know already who's coming to be writing somewhere after/before you, go check it out.**_


	6. Chapter 4: Scorpion6955

He hadn't slept all night. Even in the comforting arms of the great Night Fury, his eyes had bags under them. Several times in the night, in his dreams, he was visited by the same old man and his menacing message:

'You are about to lose what is most precious to you.'

What did he mean by that?

The green eyes instantly trailed to the Night Fury slurping on fish. Sensing his gaze, the Night Fury turned his face and gave him the quizzical expression.  
It's amazing that you realize your greatest weaknesses when they are in mortal danger, but never before, never when you are able to hide or protect them.

Hiccup was not a believer of superstition. So why did he all of a sudden become so paranoid about a dream?  
Was it that the same dream repeated? But can sometimes happen, can't it? Was it how real the dream felt so real? But all nightmares felt like they were real, didn't they? Or was it that there was this sinking feeling in his stomach telling him that something was about to happen and it would not be pretty.

He counted his chances. If he lost Toothless, he would not know what he would do. He would be lost in this abyss forever. He would be broken. He would be shattered beyond repair. His life would be back to what it used to be like before the Dragon War was stopped. Selfish, he was in his thinking, but he couldn't help it.

-No, he would not take that chance. And he made his decision.

He grabbed a satchel and stuffed with the various equipment and supplies he would need.

The Night Fury cooed and with a curious face crawled over to his rider, to know what he was up to.

"Toothless, you and me are going on a little field trip." Hiccup said, simply, his head slightly bobbing up and down, as his teeth stuttered against each with fear. And the sound, as well as fear and paranoia consumed his clear thinking.

Snatching a parchment from a shelf he quickly scribbled on it a note to his father, not caring about his handwriting.

"Dad, me and Toothless are leaving for a bit. I have a bad feeling that something will happen to him. We'll be back soon, hopefully. HHH3."

* * *

**Author Note:**

**Phew. That was quick. Hope you're enjoying this community fic. Good luck to the next author.**

**-Scorpion6955**

* * *

**Well, that was a quick little chapter, the next author once again has some freedom of choice on what to do next but personally I can't WAIT to see what is going to happen!**

**No more important notes to add this time so... Until the next chap! And yeah, I think I'm moving the maximum amount of words/chap to 3000 :) I suppose it's k that way.**

**-Dawnbreaker**


	7. Chapter 5: Ember Neutron

_****__**Dawnbreaker note: **_Ok, I have to get this out of the way as fast a possible: For the the guest-reviewer "Mysticnightfury", sorry for taking so long to reply but I can't even reply to you if you don't have an account! So yes, you do need an account to participate in this story. Otherwise there would be no way of you even sending me the chapter! And also, I'm extremely sorry but the earliest chapter I could possibly give you is chapter 8, the ones before that are taken, just check out my profile, it has the list of authors and their chapters. So if you're creating an account, just send me a Private Message (PM) and I'll see what we can do :D

* * *

**Wow so it's my turn now, first of all I want to say Thank you Dawnbreaker Dragon for helping me with this chapter and for making my idea work while leaving it open for others to put there touch on it. And thank you MLP: FIM for the inspiration. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The Viking teens all waited for Hiccup and Toothless to arrive at the Berk Dragon Training academy to start with today's training, but the duo didn't show up. Normally those two would be the first ones there, but it's already been a full hour and still he hasn't shown up. So they decided to check up on Hiccup's house thinking he's still there.

"Do you think Hiccups ill today?" Fishlegs asked a little worried for his friend. "I don't think so" Astrid answered. "But he was pretty shaken up yesterday from that fall and from what he read in that astronomy book he got from Trader Johan." "A book scared Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked confused. "No you idiot, It's something he read in it" Ruffnut said punching her twin brother in the face. "I wouldn't say scared, more like paranoid" Astrid then said. "So what did this book say that got him all par… it…toid… whatever you just said?" Snotloud asked.

"It's paranoid Snotloud!" Astrid corrected Snotloud. "And all it said something about the moon being really bright and a warning from Odin" "That's all it said?" Snotloud asked kind of a bit annoyed. "Hey I'm not the one that read the book" Astrid protested. "Well were here" Fishlegs said noticing they've arrived in front of Hiccup's house. "Let's see if Hiccup's alright" Astrid said as she was about to knock on the door, but suddenly it opened, revealing a really worried Stoick.

"Astrid! Thank Thor I ran into you" Stoick said obviously happy to see Astrid and the rest of Hiccup's friends. "What's the matter chief? Is Hiccup alright?" Astrid asked a bit worried. "Is this Paranoid thing contagious?" Snotloud asked backing away a bit scared. Astrid punched Snotloud in the face for his idiot remark. "He left early this morning leaving only this note" Stoick said as he handed Astrid the note.

"Dad, me and Toothless are leaving for a bit. I have a bad feeling that something will happen to him. Will be back soon, hopefully." Astrid said reading Hiccup's letter aloud. "Is something going on that I don't know about?" Stoick then asked concerned for his son and his dragon. The next few minutes Astrid explained to the chief what had happened yesterday. "Is that all Astrid?" the chief then asked. "Yes sir, whatever got him paranoid I'm guessing it's got something to do with that book." Astrid answered.

"Then I want you all to find Hiccup and help him, If there is something going on, he's going to need all the help he's gonna get" the chief then ordered the teen. "You can count on us chief! Will make sure no book harms your son again!" Tuffnut said in response. Ruffnut kicked her brother in the knee caps for that remark. "Ouch!" Tuffnut yelled in pain. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set at Hiccup and Toothless arrived at an island with nothing but trees and no signs of life on it other than the birds, deer, and the occasional Terrible Terrors. "This looks like a good place to camp for the night" Hiccup said as Toothless landed near the beach. Hiccup then dismounted his Night Fury and began setting up camp before the sun was gone from the sky.

Toothless laid peacefully with Hiccup leaning on his side, cooking his fish on the fire while watching the sky grow darker. He was kind of afraid to see the moon again after yesterday's dream and something else he read about the moon, a poem of some sort.

_Ask not the sun why she sets  
__Why she shrouds her light away  
__Or why she hides her glowing gaze  
__When night turns crimson gold to grey  
__For silent falls the guilty sun  
__As day to dark does turn  
__One simple truth she dare not speak:  
__Her light can only blind and burn  
__No mercy for the guilty  
__Bring down their lying sun  
__Blood so silver black by night  
__Upon their faces pale white  
__Cruel moon, bring the end  
__The Dawn will never rise again_

The poem sounded beautiful yet very disturbing, particularly the part when it talks about the moon will bring the end and the dawn will never rise again. Just what does it mean? How can the moon bring the end, and more importantly the end of what exactly? The only way to get the answer is to find out where the book he got original came from. Luckily he ran into trader Johan while he was flying and he told him got the book from someone who came from Ireland. It is a long trip to Ireland but on the back of his dragon he'll get there in no time.

Soon enough the moon began to rise over the horizon only it was half-moon this time but it was still shining really brightly. As it was slowly rising into the night sky Toothless suddenly jolted up, almost making Hiccup fall in the process and just stared at the moon for a brief moment. "Hey Toothless what's the matter bud?" Hiccup asked kind of worried.

Then the Night fury began backing away from the moon as if he was afraid of it for some reason. "Toothless what's wrong?" Hiccup asked again this time really worried. That's when something even weirder happened. Strange silver colored lunar design markings started to appear all over the Night Fury's body, and they are glowing just like the moon. As beautiful as they looked, it was not natural.

"Toothless, what's happening to you?" Hiccup asked now really confused and scared for his friend. Toothless looked all over his body noticing all the marking that appeared all over and then looked at his rider/friend who looked really freaked out, he didn't blame him. The dragon then began shaking uncontrollably as if he was in pain. "Toothless, are you all right? What's going on?" Hiccup asked afraid for his dragon.

When Hiccup moved in closer, Toothless started to growl a Hiccup as if he was saying back off. "Toothless let me help you" Hiccup then said holding out his hand. But the Night Fury just backed away and then ran off into the forest. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he followed after his dragon.

Poor Toothless was really scared, more scared then when he first meet the Red Death. Something about the moon was wrong, and for some reason it seemed to be calling to him. He had to get away, far away from the moon.

At that moment something hit Toothless and he stumbled and feel. He tried to get up only to find himself caught in a net of some sort. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he finally caught up with his dragon, only to find him trapped in a net. "Hang in there bud, I'll get you out!" Hiccup yelled as he quickly got his knife out and attempted to cut Toothless free, but stopped when he felt a sword poking him in the back.

"Steep away from the Lunar Dragon boy!" a strange voice said. Hiccup slowly turned around and saw a strange figure in black robes with silver lunar patterns all over them and a hood covering the stranger's face but grudging from the voice he was defiantly male. And there were for more figures right behind him all wearing the same robs with their hoods covering their faces (there robs are just like Organization 13's cloaks only with lunar patterns all over)

"Who are you?" Hiccup asked a little scared. "That is none of your concern boy" The hooded figure with his sword pointing at Hiccup said. "Now step aside boy, this lunar dragon is of great importance to us!" "Lunar dragon? Toothless is a Night Fury" Hiccup said. That's when one of the other figures came up and slapped Hiccup in the face really hard causing him to fall to the ground. "You dare give one of Diana's children's a ridiculous name?" the 2nd figure said very angrily, this one was male too, only he sounded younger. Toothless was about to jump on that figure for hurting his human but the net prevented him, in fact it shocked him when he tried to escape. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled as he crawled towards his dragon.

"Wait a minute, is that a saddle on his back?" figure number 3 asked, this one's female. "Wow Vikings really do ride dragons" said figure number 4, another male. "But this boy looks too scrawny to be a Viking" hooded figure number 5 replied, also female. "How is it you managed to tame a lunar dragon boy?" the first one with the sword asked grabbing Hiccup by The shirt and lifting him up into the air. "I didn't tame Toothless, I befriended him, and why do you keep calling him a lunar dragon?He's a Night Fury" Hiccup left the question hanging in the air.

"Well boy, the lunar dragons or the Night Furies as you Vikings call them, are the children of Diana the moon goddess" the first figure said as he dropped Hiccup and he fell to the ground hard. "Diana?" Hiccup asked as he got up while rubbing his sore behind. "It's no surprise that no one remembers her, not after her own sister the sun goddess Meridia along with the other gods like Odin imprisoned her in her own moon, all she ever wanted was for the humans to appreciate her beautiful night" the figure with the sword said before walking up to Toothless who began to growl at him. "But with the help of one of her children's, will be able to free her from her prison"

Hiccup was really confused to what they're talking about, but it was obvious that they want Toothless. "Look I don't know about this moon goddess, but leave Toothless out of this, I'm pretty sure there are more Night Furies out there" Hiccup begged. "We would but Luna's children were almost wiped out thanks to Meridia's followers" the figure with the sword then said as he grabbed Hiccup's right arm.

"Boss what shall we do with him" the younger figure asked. "I have no use for the boy but it is clear he'll interfere, kill him" The figure holding Hiccup then said as he tossed him to the younger figure. "With pleasure boss" the younger figure said as he grabbed Hiccup by the neck and lifted him up into the air.

Toothless struggled to get free in attempted to save his human but thanks to the strange net he got caught in he couldn't get out. Poor Hiccup struggled to get free but the younger hooded figure had a good strong grip on Hiccup's neck. "Don't worry, I'll make sure it's quick and painless" he said as a strange knife appeared in his hand. Just as he was about to stick the knife in his chest, several Nadder spines flew past the figure, one of them hitting him in the back.

"AHH!" he yelled in pain as he dropped Hiccup who looked up and saw Astrid and Stromfly flying above them. "Hands off my boyfriend, scum!" She yelled. "Astrid!" Hiccup yelled very happy to see her, and not too far behind the rest of Hiccup's friends on their dragons. All the hooded figures nearly freaked out when they saw the Viking teens on their dragons and they all got really pissed off.

"There's more of them boss!" one of the female figures called out as she whipped out a bow. "Whatever you do, don't let them free the Lunar dragon!" their leader said as he got his sword ready. The rest got there's ready as well. The other female got out her scythe while the other two men got out an axe and a mace. Unfortunately they weren't really prepared for a bunch of Vikings coming at them with their dragon's firing at them and forcing them all to either duck or run.

During the confusion Hiccup quickly crawled to Toothless and attempted to cut him loose, but the ropes shocked him as he tried to cut it. "Just what kind of net is this?" Hiccup thought as he attempted again only to be shocked again. But Luckily Fishlegs and Meatlug came by to help out while the others are fighting.

"Uh… Hiccup, what happened to Toothless?" He asked noticing the glowing lunar marks on the dragon's body. "Long story, can you help get Toothless out? This net seems to shock anyone who touches it or tries to escape" Hiccup then said. "Let's see if we can burn it off, Meatlug, lava blast" Fishlegs then commanded his Gronkle and she obliged. The Gronkle fired her lava at the net and it began to disintegrate, freeing Toothless. "It worked!" Fishlegs cheered, but it was short as one of the hooded figures swung her scythe at the two, but they ducked in the nick of time.

"Leave that dragon be, it is important to us!" the girl with the scythe yelled, she was about to swing again when Toothless fired his plasma blast at her, casing the scythe to fall out of her hand. Hiccup quickly mounted Toothless and the two flew in to the air and fired multiple plasma blast at the hooded figures. "Quickly, let's get out of here!" Hiccup then yelled. And with that the Viking teens all retreated and flew away into the night sky.

"How could you have let them escape?!" the leader yelled really pissed off. "Hey don't look at us, we didn't write this chapter!" the hooded figure with the knives yelled in defense. Their leader punched the guy with the knives for that remark and for his failures. "This is no time for jokes, the Eclipse will soon be upon us and we need that dragon in order to free our goddess" He then said as he turned to the moon shining down upon them. "Soon our beloved night mother, your last child will free you and you will have your revenge"

* * *

**AN: call me crazy but I can so see Yuki Kajiura doing the score for this if it was a movie or show. Fore those who don't know, Yuki Kajiura did a lot of wonderful soundtracks for a lot of animes like Aquarian age, Mai HIme, Sword Art Online, Tsubasa Chronicles, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica (My fav) and many more. Look up some of her music on YouTube and you'll understand why I love her. Anyway thanks again Dawnbreaker Dragon for helping me out with my chapter. Till next time!**

* * *

_**Dawnbreaker note: Yeah, I just love 'Sword art online' but didn't know who made music for it :P**_

_**And it appears that Hiccup might be planning a little trip to Ireland! (hmm, I remember that the book had smelled like Loki trees, maybe there are Loki trees in Ireland as well?)**_

_**Who do you think these mysterious moon-worshiper-weirdos are? And what do they want to take toothless? What were they saying about toothless being the child of Diana, the moon goddess? What if she is freed from the moon, will she take revenge? What are these markings on Toothless' scales and most of all, what sort of a future lies ahead of our heroes?**_

_**These are some of the questions you must all be thinking but at the same time they might be guidelines for the writers still to come, your choice!**_

_**Thank you 'Ember Neutron' for this chapter! Pls Review and tell us what you thought about the chapter!**_

_**-Dawnbreaker**_

_**And oh, if you missed it in the last chap and are wondering why this is over 2000 words, I increased the maximum amount to 3000, it just feels right.**_


	8. Chapter 6: nny94

**Dawnbreaker note: I see that in the year I was away from FF, the grammar NAZIs haven't gone anywhere :P That's actually quite relieving. They're usually a big help although I'd take 'em more seriously if they were from authors who actually have an account and have logged in... ('hint') Lol**

**Anyways, I'm not here to talk about that! So, here's the next chapter! R&R!**

* * *

**alla/n: I originally had like 250 words in my author's note, but y'all probably don't want to hear from me, just the story, right?..**

**When it was my time to write, I was taking finals for college. You can imagine how much time I had to write whilst studying cal 2, chem 1, and circuits. So sorry.**

**-Back to first person.**

* * *

The very next second after we all returned to the village, there was a fury of questions. It was an interrogation by everyone from the village who could get their voice heard over someone else's words. It had just been ten minutes before when Astrid and the gang saved me, but the word of what had passed traveled faster than a night fury flying with the wind. It droned on for what felt like hours; Vikings yelling about the net that had shocked to the touch, Toothless' now glowing scales, the unknown people, if I was injured, Astrid's self-proclaimed relationship with me, why us two were out there, and a whole boatful of other questions. Few of them were given an actual answer, not that any of them were a correct answer. The village was driving me crazy and all I could do was just attempt to answer their barraging attack of inquiries, my father was even not stepping in to calm to the village at first, he was just a appalled as everyone else standing at his sides. Eventually though the chieftain stopped the inquisitions plaguing me and we headed off home after he gave some satisfying words to the villagers. I just knew though, as I began to face the trail following towards home, before I took my first steps against the dirt path, before I looked at Toothless, before I even caught eyes of my father again, that I would have to answer everything to my father. I was looking at the ground knowing that this stressful night was far from over.

My father remained with the crowd for now, he told me to go home. Normally, I would have something to say against his order, but there was no reason to disagree in this situation, I was just glad to escape the questions for the short walk home. I had heard Astrid yell get away from _her_ boyfriend to the unknown people, but that was not what my mind was on. I had been hurt by a net that could strike like a skrill, but that was not what I was thinking about. The fact that I had almost been killed just minutes ago was not worrying me. My eyes were locked on Toothless as we walked away from the crowd slowly. He was still glowing, the markings on him defined this dragon as _lunar_, but the moon belonged to the night, _he's a night fury, not whatever they're calling him.. He might be a lunar dragon to them, but the name of the species is not important..._ Toothless' eyes were locked onto me as well. His demeanor was still as if we were in some form of danger, but I knew there was safety here in the village. I just wanted to stop and inspect Toothless, but the crowd was still in sight. I did not even have to glance back to know, the voices still rang out from the large group of people. When we finally turned a corner, once I knew that no one's eyes would be on us other than our own, I dropped to my knees and my started to run my hands along Toothless' black, glowing hide. My eyes were starting to water up a bit as I felt around my friend. "Toothless, are you alright? Is everything okay? Are you hurt at all? Why are you glowing, bud? Toothless, what's wrong? ..." I started to hit him with as many questions as I was stricken with just a short time ago. The dragon seemed a bit stunned with the sudden shower of attention, but I was not thinking about his sake, I was making sure he was okay for my sake. I rested my hands on one of the glowing crescents, it felt warmer than the rest of his body, but not by a lot. "Toothless, are you okay?" I asked again, "are you okay?" I asked again, the words just kept escaping from my mouth. I was just kneeling there with arms wrapped around the black dragon's neck repeating those words.

"Rrrraaww..." Toothless spoke, it was a soft growl. He leaned into me more, I could feel his head resting on my left shoulder with more weight. I stopped repeating myself when I heard this. Toothless sounded distressed like me now, but not like he or myself were in any danger. With his soft grumble I knew he was worried as I was for him, my hail of questions was only making it worse on him. I stopped and just continued to hold my arms around the night fury, around my friend. _I can't ever let you go, Toothless... everyone.. freaking everyone wants their hands on a night fury.. to have a rare trophy, to control the strongest dragon.. to save their god..._ I tightened my grip around Toothless. There was still water in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall though they were close to doing so on their own. I did not want to be seen crying, _who does?_ _Why can't things stay perfect?.. I can't lose you.. I won't lose anyone else..._ With that thought, I was, of course, thinking of Valka, _mom..._ Though being with my father was living like an angry dragon most of the time, he was still my father. I loved him, though those words are scarcely spoken between us.

Feeling the black scales on my palms were the only thing easing my head. It told me Toothless was still here. I could feel the breath from his nose pushing my hair back gently every time he breathed. It told me Toothless was still alive. I knew we should be heading home and that we could not just be sitting outside of someone's home making sure the other is alright, but we were doing it anyways. We needed it, well at least I needed it. _Toothless, I will do anything to keep you safe... no one will take you, ever._

_"You are about to lose what is most precious to you."_

_No... No!.. _"No!" I yelled out with my eyes tightly shut to the world. My grip on Toothless grew tighter with my outburst, but the dragon flinched to both the stronger squeeze and my cry. I opened my eyes right after. I realized that I just scream out, that my thoughts were running on pure emotion. I let Toothless go and he slipped back to where we were both just sitting there, watching each other once more. "S-sorry.." I said to my friend. Toothless growled back at me, it did not sound sad or upset, it just sounded like Toothless, like he was seeming to say, 'it's alright.' I let a smile escape out onto my face as I began to rise to my feet, the night fury following suit. "Why is everything breaking apart again?.." I asked, not to Toothless or anyone, but to myself, my thoughts in spoken words. Toothless looked up at me as I spoke, but he did not provide any roars, growls, or grumbles in response. It was like he knew I was just talking now for myself. "Here we are, no war with dragonkind, no conflicts with The Berserkers or The Outcasts..." I began to say, glancing at Toothless time to time, but mainly on our home that was just a few paces away now. "...and then the moon, that old man, those unknown people.. and even yourself!" I exclaimed the last bit a part holding out my right hand towards Toothless, aiming my fingers at the glowing marks on him. "Do the gods hate me?" I asked with a hint of sarcasm laced on my voice. No one knew the answer, not even me, but if they did, I feel like it would explain a lot. My eyes returned to the night fury, _no vengeful god would give a friend.. a partner like Toothless... _The smile that was on my face earlier returned, but my thoughts changed it back into one of worry without effort. _But an angry god would steal him away..._ The gods that the unknown people were talking about came back to mind, no longer could I just wish that things would stay status quo. _That old man... why now? And what if those people are trying to release a god of chaos that was trapped for a reason?.. _I knew not as much as my father did of the gods, _Máni, he's the one that control the moon, right?.._ I ask myself, and confirm my thoughts. I could not think of anything else about the god in control of the moon. _What was that talk of other gods?.. The moon god is not Diana, and the sun god is not Meridia..._ Stoick would definitely have something to say about the heresy.

The thoughts were interrupted by the door of my home. I almost ran into the hard wood, but just move my hand to push it in. The simple act of just coming into this structure helped my mind go blank. It was as if my mind put all its effort into the simple task just to make me escape this new, hated reality. I pushed on the wood and poof! All my problems were gone. Well for just a small amount of time, at least. I knew there was no point of trying to go to sleep right now, I just took a seat on one of the stools by the fireplace. I still had to speak with my father, planning to illustrate what I had been trying to hide. _Why am I trying to hide this?.._ _If it was true that the world was ending, why would I not be searching for assistance?_ I had grown to never share anything with anyone, it was as if I yet still was hiding Toothless from the village and my father. It made no sense, but it just felt right to try to solve a problem on my own, _...with Toothless' help sometimes._ I smirked at the thought for a second, but my face soon returned to its previous seriousness. My eyes soon caught vision of a lone flame in the fireplace. I had sat by the fire, but only now I was seeing its dying nature. I huffed a bit thinking about how I would have to carry the wood, but it was another godsend, a mindless task freeing my thoughts from stress. I reached down from the stool, glad I did not have to rise to my feet and grabbed three bumpy logs and tossed them onto the flame. I thought about just telling Toothless to light the logs, to make our home warm quickly, but I decided to stare at the lone flame in the embers to see if it would come to take over the new items in the fiery home.

My father did come home, no surprise, but the man looked as tired as I felt on the inside. I had planned on answering what range of questions he would ask, but the man just looked ready to crash in his own bed. I stood up, looking at his large beard, then his face, "dad," I just said, the first part of my sentence inflexed up a bit, "what were they asking you?.. Stoick just looked at me with an almost angry expression, but he was not towards me. He took a deep breath in and let it out a few seconds later. "What's been goin' on, son?" He said simply, no tones of temper, he just sounded like a normal person, which was a surprise enough for me. I take a deep breath in myself and let out a sigh, _here we go.._

_There's no need to hide anything..._I told myself, I knew it was true, but I had still tried to hide it from everyone. I told him about the moon several nights ago, I told him what I had read and found out about from Trader Johan, I told him about the old man in the white room I saw after Toothless and me delved into the sea, I told him about the trip I planned, I told him about the unknown people who were going to take away Toothless and how they almost killed me. I told him everything, _no need to hide anything... right? _My father nodded and asked few questions as I answered his others, what seemed to boil his blood more so than anything was the talk of other gods. "Diana and Meridia? Those are not the gods on the sun and the moon!" The chief exclaimed. "Heathens! They almost killed you and stole away Toothless?" Stoick continued on, frothing in a pure rage. I stood there watching him, a bit scared actually, seeing dad in a rage like this. This was a side of him I was so used to, but it was like an all new fear seeing him in anger over these unknown people trying to murder me, _his son..._ He went on for minutes and minutes on how he would kill each one of these heathens, from bashing their skulls in with a hammer, to having their heads sitting on spears for everyone to see in the village. We knew that there were other beliefs out there, but that did not matter, it is just that this one with the group, their beliefs almost caused losses to my father's tribe, and that was beyond enough for a death sentence.

The time for bed eventually came, but many hours after from what it should have been. I just stared at Toothless from my bed, lying on my side. The old man's words were refusing to leave my head, it was doing well at stopping any attempts at resting, but my body did take over at one point. My eyelids grew too heavy to hold open, my brain too tired to remain awake, it was time to rest.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in that white room. It was frightening to look in all directions, without sight of any windows, doors, anything. There was one thing in the room with me though. Toothless. I ran towards him, scared that we had returned to this place that began to ruin the peace that had been ongoing. As I laid one of my hands on him, he opened his eyes. There was something wrong with them though, there were no pupils, only the greenness that his eyes normally had. I fell back when I finally saw the abnormality, beyond freaked at the sight. "Toothless!.. What happened to your eyes?" I asked frantically; the night fury just opened his jaw, not showing his teeth, but left it there hanging as he looked in my direction. My first thoughts told me to run, _but where could I go?_ I shook it off, I mustered up the strength and went back and put a hand on the head of the black dragon, his pupils still missing, his jaw still hanging. Toothless was not looking at me, or anything for that matter. The old man slowly faded into existence in the direction that Toothless' head was facing. It was the same old man from before. I furrowed my brow in anger and raised up right hand with the index sticking out towards him, "what did you do to Toothless?! Why are we here? Why is the world coming to an end?" I yelled in a fury at the old man. I was able to speak this time, I did not feel like my lungs were cutting themselves off to prevent water from entering me. The old man stared at me, saying nothing. When my eyes fell upon his, I could see he was missing his pupils too. There were just circles, worn-down light blue, surrounded by the normal whiteness of human eyes. My face turned into a disgusted look, as I gawked at him.

The old man started to lift his left arm. I felt myself taking a step back as it happened, but I also noticed Toothless raising his left forepaw. I could not believe the sight I was seeing. "Toothless!" I called out at him, "what are you doing?!" My tone sounded harsh, I paused for a moment, taken aback at the timbre of my voice, _sorry.._ The old man started to move some more and eventually Toothless was facing me. A second later Toothless presented his teeth with his jaw still hanging. The next second I was on the ground under Toothless, he had pounced onto me. My eyes caught a glimmer of the old man again, his body was positioned like Toothless' own. I finally looked back at Toothless and saw him approaching me with his teeth and jaw, ready to clamp down onto me.

I screamed out and shut my eyes tight. As my eyes opened again to face the reality around me, I saw that Toothless was hovering over me. The dragon was on my bed, looking down at me. I saw that his jaw was closed. I had woken up from the dream. _It was a dream, right?.._ I stared at him, _did he see me in a nightmare... or was he under control in real life?_ "Toothless..." I spoke in a deathly silence.

* * *

**Thanks for nny94 for writing this chapter! it appears you already took advantage of my word limit expansion!**

**Wow... I never thought this story would go anywhere near this! I mean, Berk is slowly becoming the battleground of the gods of the moon and the sun (no matter how they are called) and perhaps some even more mysterious powers are also included... I feel almost like it's the beginning of some kind of Ragnarök! This moon, Toothless' glowing scales, The old man, the hooded figures, what mysteries does the journey ahead reveal?... Ahh, and you have even managed to get the slightest amount of Hiccstrid in these chaps! I never wanted this to be a full-on romance story and you've managed it! This is EPIC! **

**Btw, does any of you guys play League of Legends? and if so, you must be familiar with the new Champion Braum (and if not, you SHOULD check him out!) Don't you think he would fit in a HTTYD fic just PERFECTLY! I mean, he's a friggan' huge man with an accent nearly identical to Stoick or anyone else on Berk! I personally have wanted to add a character like that in my fics the day he was revealed! **

**And check out my new story if you haven't already: Call of the Valkyrie**

**-Dawnbreaker**

* * *

**Also feel free to check out my DeviantART and secondary FB profile, the links are on my FF profile :)**

**And one last thing (sure is a long A/N...): The writers for chapter 7, 8 and 9 are C.F. Winchester. Finalage (7), Angelwriter10 (8) and KratzyCat6167! (9)**

**7 was called beforehand where as 8 and 9 were randomly picked :) I still need more volunteers! come join!**


	9. Chapter 7: CFWinchester Finalage

**Oh dear, I have my work cut out for me, don't I? Hello; I am C F Winchester, Finalage. I hope you don't mind me spinning this yarn for you all to read, though it seems to be my boring duty to set records straight and formulate plans, and give opportunities. XD~.**

**DocX's seem to remove all formatting from chapters, so forgive me for this not having any. ~Finalage. (Dawnbreaker: I took the liberty of adding some xD)**

**~HTTYD Community Style~**

**Chapter Seven:**

* * *

Sunlight streamed into Hiccup's bedroom from his window, making dust mites dance in the air as it crept slowly along the floor and finally alighted upon the form of Toothless, who was sprawled on top of Hiccup in a protective fashion as he snored.

In Hiccup's ears.

Loudly.

Hiccup lay there wide awake as he listened to his friend's unconscious attempts to deafen him in relative peace. It was understandable that Hiccup could not get anymore sleep last night after being woken up rudely by his nightmare, and the very least reason was the most obvious; the fact that a several hundred pound dragon was lying on top of him snoring away.

However, Hiccup's main reason for his sleepless night was his brain, which was buzzing away like an incessant fly with questions, questions and more questions...and not an answer in sight. Chief among these questions was the mystery of who those cloaked, cultist figures were, besides their claim of being servants to one moon goddess Diana.

Hiccup pushed against Toothess's head, seeking to make the dragon get up, and failing; miserably. He let himself fall back against his bed to continue to think, even as he watched a pool of dragon slobber on his shirt get bigger and stickier. Hiccup allowed himself one thought about this:

Gee, thanks Toothless, as if the situation I'm in wasn't sticky enough.

Ignoring the growing pool of slobber, Hiccup continued to brood.

The people, he decided instantly, were going to have to remain a mystery. He doubted anything in the (extremely) limited library Berk had would tell him anything about them. His father had already denounced them as heathens and no one seemed to know anything about another name for the goddess of the moon, much less that name being Diana. He rubbed his face in frustration and his eyes fell to the marks that still adorned Toothless's hide.

He could try to decipher those. It would keep his mind away from the dangerous other question in his mind, the one about Astrid and a certain few "boyfriend" comments that made his fake leg itch self consciously. Phantom pains, as Gobber called them. Hiccup rolled his eyes as his brain began to work.

Perhaps it was an actual marking from Toothless's own body, proving him to be this sealing agent that kept the moon goddess locked away? Oh wait! Maybe they were a spell designed to track him so that if they lost him they could...

...Oh no.

Hiccup tried getting up once more, pushing hard on Toothless's snout. The dragon merely grunted in his sleep. Rolling his eyes, Hiccup tried scratching him about the neck. This elicited some of his famous crooning, but he still remained stubbornly asleep. Hiccup sighed.

"I knew it was a bad idea to have you sleep in my house, the Viking spirit is rubbing off on you. Stubborn. Get up, you useless reptile. Come on!"

He pushed again against the snout, and Toothless grunted in his sleep, but again, nothing. Hiccup began to wonder why, just why, was Toothless sleeping so deeply. He paused in his efforts to get out from under him. Usually Toothless was ready when he was. Usually Toothless was a light sleeper if he was still snoring by the time Hiccup got up. So why so heavy on the lids today? Sure, yesterday had been exhausting for everyone but...maybe the shocks had hurt him more than he let on? He pushed harder against the snout.

"For Thor's sake, I never realized you were so heavy!"

After a few more minutes of struggling, Hiccup managed to squeeze his way out from underneath his slumbering prison, and took stock of the situation. Toothless was covered from head to tail in strange symbols and runes, all of them interlocking in a pattern similar to the interlocking bars of one of his own inventions, only these were curved and warped as if someone had pushed a cage into a black hole and then pulled it back out...that, or it was reminiscent of a magical circle, a spell of some kind.

Was it a spell to make Toothless snore? Because he didn't need one of those to be honest...and even as he thought it, the dragon let out an extra loud one. Hiccup's mind however, flashed out another thought...and the image of last night's nightmare, of the old man with his pupils gone controlling through his actions Toothless's body...dream?

His eyes zoomed the symbols again.

_Or sorcery?_

Hiccup bit his lower lip. He noticed the symbols seemed inter-layered, as if two spells had been laid on him at once...or one after the other, or even one complicated multi-layered one...Hiccup had to admit he knew little if anything about magic, if these even were spells. Hiccup's mind instantly reviewed the prior night. He supposed he could rule out the robed people, or at least put them on hold for being suspects for the moment. The marking had appeared on Toothless before he met them, but they had identified Toothless by them...he settled on the old man.

Had he set a spell on Toothless to show him what he really was, only to reveal that fact to the cultists?

Everything seemed to come back to the crazy old man with the wild blue eyes and his claim that Hiccup would lose everything dear to him as the world came to an end about him. Maybe the robed people and the old man knew each other? Or one served the other? It had been rather opportune, the way that they had so quickly zeroed in on Toothless once those symbols were revealed...

Hiccup groaned as he rubbed his face again. The only clue he had was a book from Ireland that had a vague poem about the sun being only unable to blind and burn, and that the cruel moon would get it's revenge on the guilty sun so that the dawn would never rise again...

In his minds eye, he again saw Toothless scamper away like a frightened puppy from the moon, loping off in the opposite direction only to get caught...

He could not risk a trip all the way to Ireland with people going after Toothless, and if he believed that the old man and the people in robes were in league with each other...it made even less sense than it did at first. Why would the old man repeatedly warn him in his dreams that he would lose Toothless and the the moon was a warning and the gods would kill them all if his friends were after Toothless to release the moon?

No, much as he hated to admit it, he had to grudgingly accept that, crazy or not, the old man was on his side...but might have his own agenda. He couldn't forget last night's nightmare...an unresponsive toothless controlled like a puppet by the old man...unless he was simply demonstrating what could happen?

Hiccup's stomach interrupted his pounding head, and he grimaced. It was only now that he realized he was sore! He grabbed his bed head, feeling his body protest his rough way of getting out of bed and the fire lancing everywhere from the shocks of the net. He looked over to the still sleeping Toothless and patted his snout awkwardly.

"I know one way to get to a dragon's heart and that's through his stomach. Let's see if a nice fish won't get you to wake up...and if that fails I'm going fishing for an eel."

Well hey; if good food didn't work, scare him awake was always another tactic.

Hiccup hobbled to his door and opened it to go down the steps painfully. He came to an empty house but a roaring hearth. He couldn't see Stoic anywhere, but there was evidence of him having eaten already. He guessed his father must have gone out then, but not too long ago; the hearth had yet to die down.

He busied himself with preparing breakfast for himself and was not paying too much attention as he found some fish already lain out on the breakfast table. The fish's rainbow skin reflected his face briefly as he grinned and picked them up. He thanked his father's thoughtfulness and only paused when he heard the door creak open.

"Hey Dad, thanks for getting Toothless some fish for me, it seems like he doesn't want to get up out of bed today-"

He looked up, and almost dropped the fish he was carrying. It wasn't his father standing by the door frame.

It was Astrid. The one person he was trying so very hard not to think about.

Sweet Odin's skivvies this is going to be a long day isn't it.

"Hi Hiccup."

Hiccup paused, and was suddenly very glad he had not eaten anything yet. His stomach was twisting itself into a bow tie.

"Hi."

Between them, a single fish from the pile fell and plopped unto the ground, a baleful eye looking up at them. Astrid opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, an all too familiar screech rent the air. Hiccup dropped his fish.

"Toothless!"

Ignoring the fish, Hiccup raced up the steps, as Astrid, having sailed over the pile in a single bound, was only a few steps behind him. His heart raced in his chest as he pounded up the steps, his previous limp worthy pain all but forgotten in the threat of what would have happened to his friend. That screech was one of fear.

He finally reached his door and tore it open with frantic strength he did not know he possessed. His eyes landed on the sight before him.

* * *

**Well here we are! I've not much to say besides thanks to Dawnbreaker for letting me participate. Don't worry, this won't slow down my own HTTYD story. Tah tah~**

* * *

_**Dawnbreaker note:**** Just wondering why aren't you guys reviewing? I mean, this story is meant to be a community fic where everyone gets to participate and give feedback to the other authors about their chaps, to make this community more united overall!**_

_**This chapter sums up things nicely, every important thing so far was mentioned here so it's a lot easier for the next writers. Well, of course you guys have to worry about the plot and this cliffhanger here!**_

_**Oh, right now I only have writers until chapter 12 and I'm almost desperately looking for more! Oh, mysticnightfury, did you get the account so you could participate?**_

_**-Dawnbreaker**_


	10. Chapter 8: Angelwriter10

**Hey guys! Here's the eighth chapter. Such an opportunity to join this community story and and I can't wait to see where it goes next. Thank you all for your support, and to Dawn! Keep reading and Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup's breath caught in his throat at the sight. The room was charred, with a burned section of the floor still smoldering away. Astrid stepped up behind him and gasped.

Without waiting for an answer, Hiccup jumped back down the stairs and fled his home, hoping his dragon was just outside and fighting whatever had attacked him. Astrid was quick on his heels as he flung open the front door, but a different sight made his heart sink with dread.

Vikings screaming and fleeing… and Hiccup was too stunned to focus on the reality of it all. It was like his nightmares had come to life. Astrid grabbed his arm for support, though she had clearly spotted something and dragged him closer towards the docks.

But that was the problem… there were no docks.

Vikings fled in the opposite direction as he could see the ocean roiling and smashing against the cliff just a few meters from the top. The docks and ships had been obliterated and only their few wooden planks remained on the waves as they tossed the debris against the cliff-side and sent loud cracking noises hurtling through the town. The fear and tension in the air felt like enough to strangle a man, and Hiccup could barely carry his legs any farther as he stood in disbelief.

In the panic, he finally snapped out of his trance and spotted his father and raced over. "What is going on!?" He screamed.

Stoick was frantic, trying to calm people down. "Everyone get to the Great Hall! We will figure this out!" His frightened eyes, or as confused and scared as any chief trying to be brave could be, rested on him. "Son… the moon's too big," he gestured up to the bright orb in the sky, though it was dimmer because of the sunlight. "The tide's so high, half of Berk is flooded." It took another breath to gather his courage, and Hiccup was afraid of what he would say next. "Gildy and Heath are dead."

The air was sucked from Hiccup's lungs. Dead? They were perfect civilians… lost to the ocean. And now his anger flared. "Dad, Toothless is gone!"

"Son I'm sorry," he rubbed his temple, "but I need to help these people. You should come with us."

"I can't! I need to find Toothless! What if those crazy hood people took him again?!"

"Hiccup…" Astrid rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'll help you look, but we need to go... now." She looked up at Stoick, who exchanged a glance of uncertainty with her, but nodded.

"Be safe," was all his father could muster before running off up to the hall.

Hiccup turned to her, and was suddenly glad for her support, though he knew she was just as worried as he was. He felt a surge of warmth grow in him- maybe it was hope, or maybe it was just because she still had her hand on his arm.

"We'll find him. And I know where to start." She said with a bit more confidence. He loved that fiery look of confidence in her eyes.

"Where?"

"When I was running over to see you… I saw him fly out of the window. No one was with him."

Hiccup felt some relief at least knowing his dragon had not been kidnapped. "Then where did he go?"

"I saw him heading to the top of the mountain, near Gothi's place. I didn't think anything of it until now. But I was coming to get you after the waves started to get higher."

"But why was my bedroom all scorched? It looked like he was fighting something."

"I don't know Hiccup, but… maybe the moon suddenly being closer… the waves… and everything's changing… maybe he is changing too. Like he's a part of it."

"Do you think Gothi would know? Did he fly up there?"

"There's only one way to find out," she shrugged.

Hiccup could barely make sense of it all and his mind still reeled from the commotion beforehand. His adrenaline levels were through the roof and he had more energy than ever as he promised himself something: he would find his friend.

He found himself gazing up at the tall mountain peak and shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

Hiccup reached for her hand and took it in his, and received a squeeze of reassurance, sending a bolt of emotion through him. Maybe, he wondered, Toothless wasn't the thing that was most precious to him… but he shoved the thought away, thinking that he would never compare relationships between his girlfriend and dragon. He would defend both, at all costs.

The atmosphere grew eerily quiet, except for the crashing waves just below the cliff. With a sharp intake of breath, he turned to Astrid.

"Where's Stormfly? I think we need to go see Gothi."

* * *

_**Dawnbreaker note: Thank you so much Angelwriter for this chapter! I (and probably most of the others) hadn't thought of the moon affecting the tides! Well thought! It appears to be that Hiccup is in a hurry with all of this... The moon goddess is already starting to take effect on the world, Toothless just ran away, the hooded figures are still out there and the only place he can get any information is from an unknown place in Ireland AND his own dreams! **_

_**I'm more and more impressed by the skills of this community by every chapter! I mean, this is already pretty dang complicated story and you're holding it up! Seriously, I never thought this story would be like this... Just look at my prologue, it was all peaceful and stuff but now it's a friggan' battlefield of the gods, Ragnarök! You guys are truly amazing, I appreciate all your efforts on this story SO MUCH!**_

_**By the way, If you think you have some friends on FF who you think might just want to write a chapter for this, send them a challenge! Challenge them to come write a chapter for this! We need more writers! We need more EPICNESS! **_

_**-Dawnbreaker**_

_**hmm.. I've been thinking of adding 'someone else' in my author's notes, what do you think? Think about it, Dawnbreaker and...**_

_**R&R!**_


	11. Chapter 9: KrazyCat6167

**I'm so sorry this took so long. The internet has been going on and off. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Toothless ran through the forest as if his life depended on it. He ran and ran and ran for all he was worth. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. There was no way it would have come to this.

But it has.

'_Stop! Why do you run?! Go back and ATTACK!'_

Toothless flinched so hard he almost tumbled to the ground. That voice was so commanding and harsh, it hurt. Toothless shook his head and tried his best ignore the voice.

'_Why do you try to run from destiny?'_ the woman's voice asked again.

Toothless growled. '**This is not my destiny.'**

'_Oh, really? Come now, you are my son! You were born for this!'_

'**I am no son of yours.'**

'_Don't be so naive. You are mine.'_

Toothless felt her influence try to cloud his mind. She had tried this while he was in Hiccup's room. He had panicked and burnt most of the room. She then spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice, telling him to go on a rampage against the village. Toothless almost did it. He jumped out the window and was prepared to fire at the closest moving thing when he caught himself and ran into the surrounding forest. She had been trying to get the better of him ever since.

Toothless mentally pushed her back. She kept resisting with words.

'_Now is that the way to treat your mother? Honestly, I thought I had taught you better.'_

'**You taught me nothing!' **Toothless snapped back.

In Toothless's anger, he unknowingly let his guard down. The women took the chance to pounce on his mind. A small struggle commenced that was clearly noticeable as Toothless shook his head violently and shot random blast in the sky and in the surrounding forest. After some time Toothless was finally able to subdue the unwanted influence to the back of his mind.

'_Toothless? That's what they call you? That is an obvious offense and you shouldn't just take it! _the voice yelled in another attempt to get him mad.

Toothless took a breath and tried to stay calm. She was starting to get real annoying. '**I like the name.'**

'_He scarred and disabled you!'_

'**He helped me fly again.'**

'_But you need him to fly. A clear disadvantage."_

'**I am perfectly content with that.'** Toothless replied coolly

The woman sighed in exasperation. Toothless imagined if she were here in person, she'd be throwing her hands up in disbelieve. '_You are supposed to be a powerful, fear inspiring creature capable of mass destruction. Now look how low you've gone! Allowing a human, and a _Viking _no less, to ride you!'_

Toothless was getting tired of hearing the woman's screams. He mentally attacked the part of his brain she was occupying. He stomped on, crushed, clawed and burnt her connection to a crisp. He then threw it out of his mind and shielded himself from any other metal attacks that may come.

Toothless huffed and turned to go back to the village, when a twig snapped behind him.

* * *

Stormfly landed just outside of Gothi's house and Hiccup was off in an instant with Astrid right behind him.

"Gothi!" Hiccup called out as he came inside.

Gothi looked over to her unexpected visitors.

"Gothi, has Toothless come by at all?" Hiccup asked urgently.

Gothi shook her head.

Hiccup was disappointed. He was hoping that Gothi had seen Toothless and could point out to them were he had gone. Hiccup turned to Astrid.

"Let's go. Maybe we can find him from the air."

Hiccup turned to go, but Astrid caught his shoulder.

"Wait a minute Hiccup. Maybe Gothi knows about what's going on." Astrid looked to the village elder and asked "Do you know anything about Diana, Meridia, and a crazy old man?"

Gothi looked to both of the teens in turn with squinted eyes. She turned and motioned them to follow. Hiccup and Astrid gave each other a confused look before following the elder to the back of the hut.

Gothi was thumbing through her shelves full of herbs, scented oils, and old books. Gothi settled on an old book bound in green leather. She opened the book and thumbed through the pages, then handed over the old manuscript over to Hiccup.

Hiccup gingerly handled the fragile volume and began to read the script with Astrid reading over his shoulder.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_After Diana, the moon goddess, was locked away in her own moon, Meridia, Diana's sister, presented the other gods with a stratagem of her own design. She knew that Diana would eventually find a way out of her celestial prison, so she proposed that she herself should be locked away in the sun. At first, the gods were appalled by her idea, at least, till she gave her full plan._

_She and the others will make Diana's prison almost indestructible, and since nothing is without its weakness, they will give the prison its own weak spot. This weakness is that the bonds holding Diana to the moon will become more and more fragile during a solar eclipse, when the moon moves in front of the sun. Meridia will be bound to her sun in the same way that Diana is bound to the moon. This way, Whatever may cause Diana to escape, if she ever does, will also release Meridia._

_The gods agreed that they should not take the risk and did as Meridia instructed._

_What the gods did not know was that there was another reason to Meridia's plan. She hated having to banish her sister. Her life was never the same after. She missed her sister dearly and felt guilty for having to do what she did, Meridia also felt she could have prevented everything. If she had paid more attention to her younger sister and showed her the appreciation the humans had for the night. The was their time to rest and they loved a nice rest after a hard day of working._

_Meridia's feelings of loss and guilt were too much for her to take. She felt like the only way she could pay for her neglect to her sister was for her to be locked away also, and that's where she now resides; alone and waiting for the day she and Diana are set free to try to make things right again with her sister. To show Diana that she had also suffered those many years in imprisonment._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hiccup took a soft intake of breath. next was the poem in the astronomy book, except the last five lines were missing and there were notes scribbled in by the poem.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Ask not the sun why she sets _- - To give her sister her time

_Why she shrouds her light away _- - To let her sisters lights shine in all their beauty

_Or why she hides her glowing gaze_

_When night turns crimson gold to grey_

_For silent falls the guilty sun _- - She can only feel guilt for what she did and will only speak to Diana

_As day to dark does turn_

_One simple truth she dare not speak: _- - She tricked the gods into locking her up

_Her light can only blind and burn _- - This is how she feels about her light after the incident

_No mercy for the guilty _- - Meridia made sure she was not spared from her own punishment

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hiccup turned the page and was met with another poem.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_For the beauty of each hour_

_Of the day and of the night_

_Hill and vale and tree and flow'r_

_Sun and moon and stars of light_

_For the joy of family love_

_Brother, sister, parent, child_

_For the love from our birth_

_Over and around us lies_

_For this we strive and yearn for_

_For this we desperately need_

_This family love that we all crave_

_To keep from planting bitterness' seed_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hiccup was going to read more, but suddenly there was a loud explosion from outside. He and Astrid ran to the window and looked outside. The endings of a plasma blast could be seen disappearing over the trees farther up the hill.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. It had to be him, it had to be.

Another plasma blast was shot through the trees. Hiccup and Astrid ran to the door and quickly jumped on Stormfly.

"Let's go girl!" Astrid said quickly and Stormfly was soon in the air and flying to where the blast had come from.

A few more blast were shot till they suddenly stopped. Astrid and Hiccup circled above the surrounding forest to try and see if they could find Toothless from the sky. Hiccup searched the ground for any sign of his friend, but it was hard to get a remotely clear view since the forest was thick there.

"It's hard to see down there! We should land and search from the ground!" Hiccup shouted over the wind.

"Right." Astrid affirmed with a nod. She brought Stormfly down to a clearer spot than the rest and landed with practiced ease.

Hiccup and Astrid jumped off and began to look around. He couldn't see anything that suggested where Toothless may be.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. "Toothless where are you bud?!"

Hiccup heard a soft click and turned to see a net fall on top of Stormfly. It was the same net that had been used on Toothless a few nights back.

"Stormfly!" Astrid yelled as she ran to the aid of her dragon.

Figures in black cloaks came running out of the surrounding foliage. They all had a weapon of some sort from axes to swords and even a mace. Astrid reached for her own ax, but grasped nothing. She silently scolded herself for being so stupid. In the rush of the morning Astrid had forgotten her ax by her bedside. Despite this, Astrid ran at the figures blocking her way to Stormfly determined and angry.

Hiccup ran into the surrounding forest and went around everyone and stealthily creeped up to Stormfly. She was panicking and trying to shake the net off, but every time she moved she would make a pain-filled squawking sound as the net zapped her. Hiccup came up beside Stormfly slowly and made sure she could see him, Hiccup didn't want to startle the Nadder even more.

As Hiccup made his way towards Stormfly, Astrid began to fight the hooded figures that she unfortunately recognized. The first one coming at her was yelling a war cry and getting ready to swing his sword at her neck. Astrid ducked under his swing and punched the guy's stomach. He let out a pained "Oof!" and hugged his belly. Astrid grabbed his sword and pushed him into a lady coming at her from the side in one fluid motion. Astrid checked behind her for anyone and was just barely able to block the ax aimed at her.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was trying to calm Stormfly down. He was crouched by her head and was whispering some comforting words to her as he tried to reach his fingers in between the harmful ropes to give her a comforting scratch. Stormfly had calmed down a bit, but not enough for her to stop struggling against the net.

"It's going to be okay Stormfly. Don't worry and calm down, I can't help unless you're totally calm." Hiccup soothed. He was finally able to reach his hand in and scratch Stormfly on the back of her neck. The dragon churred and calmed considerably. Once she stopped struggling, the net quit shocking her and Stormfly was able to calm a bit more.

"Okay Stormfly, let;s try to burn the net." Hiccup Suggested in a soft voice.

Stormfly instantly complied and shot a sparky stream of fire out. The fire blast didn't burn through the ropes for some reason, but it did hit a cloaked man that was trying to get behind astrid as she dueled the ax wielding female. In truth, Stormfly was aiming for the guy and would have blasted him weather Hiccup had suggested it or not.

Astrid, at the moment, was focusing on not getting chopped to pieces and didn't notice the screaming man with the burning robe as he ran past and started rolling in the dirt. The lady she was fighting swung her ax down only to have it stopped by Astrids borrowed sword. Their weapons became locked as both girls began pushing the other.

"You know," The hooded lady grunted, "You would've made an excellent Lunarian."

"Is that what you guys call yourselves?" Astrid replied as she suddenly went with the way the other girl was pushing her and was able to roll away as the Lunarian's ax dug deep in the ground.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Another deeper voice answered from behind.

Instinctively, Astrid quickly moved to her right. where she was, a large mace crashed to the ground. Astrid turned and found a bulky figure lifting up his mace once again. By him, the lady had finally managed to pull her ax out of the ground. They turned to Astrid and she, in turn, made a defensive stance.

Hiccup was puzzling over the net. why hadn't it burned? Was a Gronckles lava blast the only thing that could destroy it?

Hiccup felt something sharp poke his back. His blood went ice cold as a menacing voice whispered in his ear, "Hello again boy."

Astrid had just dodged another swing from the mace when she felt a sudden and sharp pain in her thigh. Astrid cried out in pain as she tumbled to the ground. She looked to her leg and found an arrow sticking out. Astrid looked to where it had come from and locked eyes with a Lunarian girl sitting in a tree. Her hood was down probably, Astrid guessed, to get a clearer shot. Her skin was deathly pale from lack of sunlight and her dirty blonde hair was cut just below her jaw. Astrid couldn't pick up anymore features since she was so far away. The archer pulled her hood over her head again and began climbing down her tree.

Astrid looked back to Mr. Mace and Miss Ax. They were taking their sweet time strolling over to her. Astrid glared at them. If they think just one lousy shot could bring Astrid Hofferson easy prey, then they had another thing coming.

Astrid got up in a crouch, putting most her weight on her uninjured leg. Miss Ax laughed

"Isn't that cute." She chuckled. "The little missy thinks she can make a last stand. Aw, it just warms my heart."

Astrid sneared at her. that lady was definitely going down.

Before either of them could make the first move, a commanding voice shouted, 'Stop torturing injured animals you two! You're above that."

Astrid looked over to where the voice had come from and gasped. She saw another hooded man who was holding Hiccup in front of him with a sword pressed firmly against his throat.

"C'mon boss. Not even a little fun?" Miss Ax begged.

"No." the boss said in a tone that left no room for arguments. He looked down to Hiccup. "You've been causing us a lot of trouble boy. That trap was meant for the Lunar Dragon, not some stupid Nadder!"

"What should we do with them boss?" a man in a smoldering, slightly burned robe asked.

"I have half a mind to kill them right now." the leader seethed.

Before anyone could make any rash decisions, a girl to Astrid's right interjected. "Sir, if I may, the Lunar Dragon seemed quite attached to them. Maybe we can use them to get him to co-operate."

Astrid looked over her shoulder and saw the archer from earlier. She still had the bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her belt.

The leader was silent for some time. eventually, he smiled. "I like the way you think Tarius. You three!" the leader yelled at Miss Ax, Mr. Mace, and the guy with the smoldering robe, "Go get the wagon and load up the Nadder. You," he pointed to Tarius, "Patch her up."

Everyone moved to do what they were assigned. Tarius walked cautiously over to Astrid. Astrid eyed the girl with mistrust. Tarius kneeled down next to astrid and held her hands out to show she wasn't a threat. Tarius then reached into her robe and brought out bandages and a bottle with a gauze in it.

"I'm going to have to pull that out. It may hurt." Tarius grabbed the arrow near the end with both hands and pulled it out of Astrid's thigh. Astrid gave out a small cry of pain. Man, that hurt!

Tarius immediately set to dressing the wound. She placed the gauze where the arrow had been, "To help stop the bleeding and keep away infection." she explained.

As she worked, Astrid decided to get some answers. "Why do you want Toothless?"

"He can free Diana during the eclipse today." Tarius explained simply.

"How?" Astrid questioned.

Tarius looked around to the other Lunarians. They were all busy.

Tarius leaned closer to Astrid, though to others it may look like she was getting a better look at the wound. "Ever wondered why the lunar dragon has such a peculiar way of shooting fire? The explosion at the end of the fire's range is normally pretty bright but now that the moon has enhanced the blast's power, the explosion is bright as the sun or the moon, perfect for creating the third link between the sun, moon and earth. " Tarius explained in a whisper.

"Why do you want to free Diana?" Astrid Asked.

Tarius remained silent as she continued dressing the wound.

* * *

Toothless looked over to where the twig snap had come from. The bushes in that area where rustling. He growled threateningly and crouched in defense.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." a voice called out. "Especially since I have this." A familiar man in a dark hooded cloak with celestial patterns of the night sky walked out of the foliage. In his hand he held a sword, and that sword was resting against Hiccup's throat.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! There you go!**

**I kind of made Tarius up. Her full name is Sagittarius and she is the healer and archer in the group. She doesn't quite like Miss Ax(I can't think of a name for her) and respects Astrid after she saw her go toe to toe with crazy ax lady. She shot Astrid in the leg because she knew the two Astrid was fighting would then take their time to kill her and by then the leader would say something. She didn't answer Astrid's last question because she's been wondering about that lately. She can be one of those characters that help out in the end or just a Lunarian that we know the name of. It's the next writers choice.**

* * *

_**Dawnbreaker note:**** Ahh, it appears to be that The mysterious organization here has a name after all. And apparently the nets are now a bit stronger: bad news for the Berkians, seriously, Nadder's fire is the hottest of all dragons and even she can't melt it now? And were the runes glowing on toothless' back just power overflowing from him because of the moon? who knows.**_

_**I just LOVE this story! I mean, the backstory, sideplots, mainplot, characterization, everything is pretty darn good! I just wish that more people would find this story and come to like it like I do!**_

_**By the way, sorry I haven't been too active on FF myself for the past few weeks, Since the summer holidays started I've just been working, sleeping and playing games :P**_

_**And HEY! HTTYD 2 Is coming out in a matter of days! seriously, can't wait! (although for my misfortune, the release date in Finland is 4th of JULY... so I'm going to have to wait AGES for it... BUT there are some good news as well: My littlebrother has 2 free movie tickets and I sort of tricked him into taking me with him to see the movie =P) Welp, that's all for today! I wish you all enjoyed the chapter like I did and pls Review :)**_

**_-Dawnbreaker_**


	12. Chapter 10: Cynderthedragoness1

**Cynderthedragoness1 here wow the story is getting intense is it now it's my turn let's see what I can bring to the party.**

* * *

Toothless and the hooded man were at a standstill, not one moving a muscle, especially not Hiccup whose life was hanging on a thread that could be snapped with the tiniest twitch in the wrong direction.

Hiccup himself was also scared stiff like he had been caught by a Flightmare, his eyes locked on Toothless and not once looking back at the hooded man.

"Come along young dragon, we don't want any unwanted beheadings, do we?" The man asked as he pressed the sword's blade harder on Hiccup's throat, a drop of blood slowly oozing out of the small cut.

Toothless flinched at the sight of his rider's blood.

"Go to him my son if you don't want to see the boy dead at your paws." One of the other men said to Toothless.

Toothless resignedly walked to the man as he walked backwards to his team.

* * *

When they got to the rest of the Lunarians, Stormfly was being held tied up in the wagon, Astrid was sitting on a rock, her hands tied and the wound on her leg dressed.

"Now that we're all here, why don't we get this party on the road and get to our boat." Said the leader as he lead the Night Fury and Hiccup in the wagon.

Once Toothless was tied down and Hiccup and Astrid bound and gagged, sitting in the wagon, the Lunarians set off the camp.

As they moved, Astrid's sight stayed on the hooded men and women, but Hiccup's sight was on the three quarters moon with her bright light, all the while ripping clumps of fur off his vest and onto the ground so his father and the village could find them. The situation might seem hopeless but even times like this his mind was still working.

* * *

An hour later the teens' eyes widened at the sight before them. The "boat" wasn't realy a boat at all, it was a ship bigger than any of the Berkian ships.

The keel of the ship was standing so deep in the water that it practically melted in with the sea like a shadow in the night. The sails were the same, dark as night, with lunar shapes and runes. The ship itself was tall and it looked as it could hold a dozen of dragons at once.

"Put the dragons in the stables and Tarius, put those two in my cabin and stay with them. I will have a word with them later." Said the leader and turned towards his crew, taking in a deep breath "SEAT SAIL FOR DIANA'S ISLAND!"

* * *

**Here it is hope its ok for the next writer good luck next writer.**

* * *

_**Dawnbreaker note:****Welp, it appears to be that The trip to Ireland may not quite be necessary anymore, we're already at the center of action! The Organization/Cult/Brotherhood/something is really getting aggressive here! seriously, these guys are serious! And if Diana is to be released TODAY, there is no way Stoick and the other will find them before the ritual is complete! I feel the worst is going to happen... The rival sun and moon gods released at the same time could only mean bad things, right? Aw man! I can't wait to read what the next writer has in store!**_

**_Finally moved in my own room, finally some peace! Lol_**

**_-Dawnbreaker_**


End file.
